<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck in the closet by Mushroom_King</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458486">Stuck in the closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom_King/pseuds/Mushroom_King'>Mushroom_King</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Simpsons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Cannabis, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Making Out, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Non-Binary Character - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Sexuality Crisis, Underage Drinking, cringe culture is dead babe, there isn’t enough Bart x Nelson tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom_King/pseuds/Mushroom_King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart goes to a party and has a sexual identity crisis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck in the closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey this is my fist fanfic I’ve ever made so I probably messed up a lot lol. This fic is inspired by one I saw That was made in like 2008 and hasn’t been updated at all so I thought it would be fun to expand on the idea. Also everyone is like 17 or up. There will be some explicit stuff in the near future. 👉👈thanks for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been too long since Bart was able to go to a party and he needed it. He was in the hospital for a couple days after eating a moldy egg sandwich someone found. </p><p>It was about ten pm when the Simpsons boy arrived at Sherri and Terri’s place. Their parents were out on a business trip so they had the house to themselves for the weekend. When Bart opened the ornate front door he was greeted with his peers drunkenly clapping and cheering. Classic red cups strewn across the floor and the smell of bad choices welcomed the teen back to his usual social business.</p><p>“Bart!” Exclaimed Milhouse as he hurried to his friend.“I’m so glad you could make it!” </p><p>Before he could answer Sherri interrupted “Bart you gotta come with me we’re playing something fun in the other room.” she said in a flirtatious tone. </p><p>“Oh, can we talk later Milhouse? I have some business to attend too.”</p><p>“Uh yea... I guess I’ll be over there” He replied pointing towards the snack table.</p><p>Sherri guided Bart into a home office room with people sitting in a circle on the floor blindfolded. He was a bit confused but at least something interesting will be happening tonight. Sherri put a blindfold on Bart and sat him down with everyone else.</p><p> “Ok so I know we usually play these classic party games but tonight we have a new game.” Sherri announced to everyone. “It’s basically a bit of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven, but you won’t figure out who you’re with till after we’re done.” Terri continued. The first person spun and was hurried off into a nearby closet. Within a few moments there was already someone bursting out of the closet doors in disgust. The twin hosts laughing at the embarrassment. </p><p>Bart’s heart dropped as he realized the point of the game wasn’t to make out but to be extremely embarrassed in front of Sherri and Terri. “Although it would be more effective if everyone saw but maybe they didn’t think of that.” Bart thought to himself brewing anxiety for what will happen.“What if I land on someone gross?” he thought to himself “like what if I get a guy like Dolph or Jimbo or ... Nelson?” the thought of Nelson didn’t help calm him down at all. </p><p>His inner rambling of increasingly upsetting possibilities was cut off as Bart felt someone hand him the bottle. It was his turn and he had to bite the bullet and spin. He set it on the carpeted floor and spun. As the glass slowed its rotation to a stop Bart heard Sherri and Terri gasp and whisper to each other. His anxiety rose as Bart and his partner were huddled into the closet. </p><p>The floor of the closet was scattered with boxes making it difficult for Bart to find his bearings. As the other person moved closer they tripped over a box and pinned Bart to the wall accidentally. It was sudden and strangely exciting.</p><p>They were so close now, almost too close. The hot breath of his mystery make out partner beating down on Bart made the hair on the back of his neck stand and god was it electrifying. They collided into a small peck to test the waters. The stranger’s lips were dryer than Bart expected, but it was strangely gentle despite the rough texture. But it just wasn’t enough for the blonde.</p><p>Bart didn’t want to prance around the idea of roughness though. He wanted it now. He’s been waiting for it. He grabbed the small of their back and pulled them closer while biting at their lip softly. A gasp of surprise came through but they continued with enthusiasm. The two interlocked lips. Their mouth tasted like beef jerky and cheap cola but it somehow enhanced the experience. Whoever this person is they can take direction, moving one of their hands to the back of Bart’s head and ran their fingers through his hair. Their other hand cupped around Barts ass and squeezed. For a moment Bart felt incredibly vulnerable. Being pushed against the wall and aggressively handled made him more passionate. Bart has done this many times but now he wasn’t in control and he knew it. The two became more sporadic and sloppy. They tugged on Bart’s hair which made Bart lightly moan into the larger of the two’s mouth making him obviously not in control. Bart bit at the others lip in an attempt to regain some aggression generating a soft gasp but not much.</p><p>That was it for Bart he knew he had to make them moan, he needed it. He slid his hands down to grip their ass, making sure they knew who was in control. Then he turned them around so that he is pinning them. They gasped again as Bart slid his tongue in their mouth. They bit his tongue a little in surprise but that only fueled Bart to become even more aggressive. The pair pulled into each other melting into a tangle of sounds and lust until the taller one broke off from the kiss.</p><p>“What’s wrong babe?” Bart said lustfully drunk off the experience.</p><p>“Oh shit!” The other person said realizing who they were with and took their blindfold off. When  the doors swung open with Sherri and Terri laughing. </p><p>“Wow Nelson I didn’t know you were a pillow princess” Terri mocked. Giggling spread through the rest of the participants. </p><p>Bart took his blindfold off and was petrified, his mind was racing. He was smacked face first with the realization that he made out with Nelson... and he liked it, fuck he really really liked it. Bart glanced over to Nelson who was in just as much shock as he was. </p><p>Embarrassed, Bart ran out of the room into the rest of the party eventually seeking shelter at the downstairs bathroom. He sat on the floor and thought to himself “I’m not gay right? I mean that was the heat of the moment and I didn’t even know it was Nelson!” But the thought of Nelson grabbing his ass and his tung in his mouth and how fucking good it felt wouldn’t go away. “What the hell am I going to do now!” Bart whisper yelled to himself as he sat on the floor the floor.</p><p>His eyes watered as he began to sob.</p><p>“Occupied!” Bart yelled panicked by the noise.</p><p>“Is everything ok in there Bart? You’ve been in there for a while.” Said a concerned Millhouse </p><p>Bart slowly stood up from the bathroom floor, wiping his face with the cuff of his sleeve, and opened the door. “Oh hey...I uh lost track of time.” Bart excused.</p><p>“Well did you at least wash your hands?” Milhouse Joked awkwardly “Anyway, How was the hospital?” Milhouse was never the best or most interesting person that was Bart’s job. Milhouse’s job is to be there for Bart when he needs him. And right now he needed Millhouse to be a distraction from what just happened.</p><p>“It was the best and the worst. They had to pump my stomach and I couldn’t eat solid food the whole time.” Bart said as he started to feel better. Bart opened the door after wiping of his face. I mean it’s not like he can let Milhouse know he was crying. </p><p>“Well I’m glad you’re back” Milhouse said with a smile “Oh did you hear that Nelson made out with some guy? It’s being talked about everywhere.”</p><p>“Oh god Milhouse will find out soon if the news is spreading already. It is Sherri and Terri’s house after all. But that can’t be the only interesting thing happening right? People will move on eventually right?” Thought Bart “Uhhhhhh right yea I heard.” He said. “I have to go...talk to someone, it’s important” </p><p>“Oh ok I guess I’ll be over there.” Disappointedly gesturing towards the snack table again.</p><p>Bart walked away and into the kitchen where all the alcohol™️ is arranged for the party guests.<br/>“Just get drunk and try to come up with something” Bart thought picking up a half drunk bottle of wine and taking a sip. He opens the door to the basement and begins to step down the stairs. The basement was completely empty of people as well and it even has a pool table. </p><p>The silence was suddenly pierced by a short familiar gasp from the laundry room. He slowly inched closer to the door and listened. “It was Nelson, it has to be. He’s probably masturbating...to what happened”the blonde thought. The idea of Nelson of all people thinking of him in that way really excited Bart. He wanted to be wanted, to be craved, to be devoured. He could still barely hear the moans but that’s all he needed. Bart always had an active imagination and it has come in handy for these situations.</p><p>However he will have to explore that later as a small murder of “alternative” teens enter the room. At least he is wearing a jacket so his tent is much less noticeable.</p><p>“Oh hey Bart I didn’t know you’d be here...so are you cool?” Said a throughly spiked out punk Rod Flanders. Rod had moved out at 18 when he came out as pansexual  ever since then he’s barely seen by anyone other then the alt kids. He’s even gotten an Enbyfriend from Shelbyville Named Dirt. The group consisted of Rod, Dirt, and Irving. </p><p>“Yea, I guess. Why do you ask?” He replied.</p><p>“Oh well we were going to toke this bad boy up and I might suck to miss out. Would you like to join us?” Rod says pulling a green to white ombré glass bong from his black denim satchel.</p><p>Bart had never done drugs before. He was more the one to egg someone’s house, drink alcohol, trespass, or even shoplift from time to time but nothing like cannabis. What he did wasn’t actually memorable or cherished. It was about getting popular or getting blown. </p><p>“Uhhhh sure” He set the wine down and sat on the couch. “Well I didn’t expect to do this today” he thought as the dread of all those terrible drug PSA’s rushed into him. “So uh how do you use that thing?” He asked wearily. </p><p>“Oh well you hold it in your left hand with your finger over the carb, then you light it and breathe through the top.” Rod said as he sat next to him. “I’ll show you in a sec.” He grabbed a small jar from his bag and began to fill the bowl. </p><p>“So Mr Bart, you ever done this before?” Irving said. Sitting on the recliner across from Bart.</p><p>“I uh no, no I haven’t. This isn’t going to like make me freak out right?” Bart replied. Hey at least he won’t have to worry about that boner anymore.</p><p>Irving laughed then spoke. “No you won’t freak out. Well since you have never had weed before you’ll probably get super high.” She plucked an ice cold water bottle from her bag and handed it to Bart. “You’ll probably need this though”</p><p>“Thanks” He said setting it down on the table next to him.</p><p>“Alright I think we’re ready” Rod announces.</p><p>“Wait a sec” Dirt interrupts. “We gotta have some tunes man!”</p><p>“Of course how could I forget. I think they have a record player down here.” Said Rod.</p><p> Dirt got up and walked to the records and puts one in. The song “Two of Hearts” starts playing “Now we can begin!” They said as they grooved back their chair.</p><p>“Great choice Dirt.” Irving said sarcastically as they danced a little as well.</p><p>“So just watch what I do I guess.” Rod said as he hit the bong. He then breathes it out and takes another hit but without burning anything to clean it of smoke. “Here you go.” He handed the bong and lighter to Bart. “Just be careful man, it’s good to take small hits at first.” </p><p>Bart pressed the top to his lips and lit the lighter. He struggled with burning the bud and accidentally took a massive hit in the process. He could barely hold it in as a wave of hard coughing rushed upon him. His face went red as he gasped for breath. </p><p>“Oh geez bud that’s a big one. Just try to get it out.” Dirt said patting him on the back gently.</p><p>Bart’s eyes watered As the fit slowed to a close. “Jesus Christ.” He said in a breathy voice. He grabbed his tundra cold water to soothe his throat. </p><p>“Wow you took that like a champ, good job bud.” Said Dirt “ Are you okay?” They asked.</p><p>“Yea yea I think I’m good.” Bart replied panting. He then emptied the bong of the hit and took it pretty well this time. </p><p>“Well, if that’s the case, could you pass that bad boy my way.” Dirt joked. </p><p>“Oh yea right.” He handed the bong over and relaxed a little slumping down in the seat to get comfortable. </p><p>Dirt expertly hit it then blew the thick smoke out their nose. They took the second hit then passed it to Irving. </p><p>“So is there anything y’all want to do after this?” Irving said before using the bong.</p><p>“Like a game?” Bart asked</p><p>“Oh yea we should play hide and seek in this big ass house!” Dirt suggested. </p><p> “That actually sounds pretty fun. Are you up for that bud?” Rod said to Bart as he is handed the bong. </p><p>“Yea that does sound like fun. But I would like to finish that first.” Bart gestured towards the bong.</p><p>“Oh you’re an eager little guy.” Irving teased “Of corse we are going to finish this.” She thought for a second. “Maybe we should just use my pen instead. Its a lot faster then this.” Irving plucked her cannabis vape from the laces of her chunky boot. She turned it on and took a puff then passed it to Bart.</p><p>He laughed a little at the remark then hit the pen. It was easier to hit than the bong but it was also very effective. The vapor was a bit much for Bart’s lungs and he ended up coughing again but he was able to stifle it this time. “Wow” He said overwhelmed.</p><p>“Yea it’ll get ya like that sometimes.” Rod said “I’m good though on the vape.” He took another hit from the bong. </p><p>The realization of being stoned crept onto Bart as he sunk into the increasingly comfortable couch. His legs felt nonexistent but also like stardust. In fact he felt almost heavenly. His eyelids grew heavy as he sunk into the feeling. </p><p>“Hey Bart are you alright?” Said a concerned Rod.</p><p>Bart took a moment to become present. “Yea I’m really good.” He said with a smile.</p><p>“Well are you good to game?” Rod asked.</p><p>“Oh yea right right.” Bart scraped his corpse off his pleather seating. He stretched and yawned as he got up. “Who’s going to seek first?” </p><p>“I’ll go.” Dirt said. They sat down with their hands over their eyes. “One!” They shouted.</p><p>Before he could think Bart, Irving and Rod rushed out of the basement into the kitchen. Rod disappeared into the crowd outside the room as Bart and Irving ran through to the stairs. Irving tripped on her clunky shoes and knocked her face into the carved wood railing. </p><p>“Oh shit!” Bart yelled under his breath. He helped her get back up and they hurried up the stairs, and in between other guests, into the bathroom at the end of the hall. “Are you ok?”</p><p>Irving giggled a little . “I’m ok it’s just going to bruise.” She said stepping into the shower and closing the curtain. “Thank you though.” </p><p>“No problem.” Bart said. He walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. “Ok now where to hide.” He said as he scanned the hallway for options. He wandered until he reached the door to the master bedroom. Bart entered abruptly and closed the door. </p><p>Bart spotted the high framed bed then ducked down so he can slide under. As he laid on the hard wood floor he recognized a small pain in his hip area. He reached in his pocket and found Irving’s vape inside. He took a hit, then another. The concept of time was creeping back into him after a while. The position he was in wasn’t too comfortable and the floor was dusty. He pushed and stretched out from under the bed until he got his footing. </p><p>As Bart stood he found himself to be way to blasted to be alone. His legs almost numb stumbled forward. The brass doorknob turned with a creak as he opened the door a hair. The coast was clear. He stepped into the crowded hallway, scanning the area. He carefully stepped down the stairs clinging to the railing. Finally he took his last step down. </p><p>“Hah! Found you!” Dirt said rushing down towards Bart from the banister overhead</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>